


Handmaid Fantasies

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Watersports, kind of dub-con?, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Handmaid is a mysterious and alluring figure, so perhaps it's not so surprising that she turns up in so many people's lewd thoughts, yours included. But she's also not a troll to be trifled with, and if she shows up in the middle of the night you have to assume you're done for. Unless, by some chance, she's not there to kill you, but instead to take it upon herself to act out one of your dirtiest fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmaid Fantasies

You groan as your eyes blink open, immediately aware of how exhausted you still are. Your bedroom is still dark, save for the slight illumination coming from some streetlights outside your window, and the glow of assorted colored lights on your electronics. You briefly wonder what on earth even woke you up at this ungodly hour, but as your sleepy haze lifts a bit more the answer becomes obvious. You're still curled up under your sheets and blankets, but something is sitting on top of your chest, weighing down on you with every breath you take.

Or... _someone_ is sitting on top of you - when you look up you can make out the shape of a body in the dim light. And before you can even process that thought enough to panic about it, your gaze is drawn to the person's face. Their eyes are glowing, flashing through a rotation of colors, and surrounding them are long, red eyelashes. It's the face of an woman - an attractive woman with large, curled horns, and with her red lips puckered in an emotionless expression. And you know what that means. The Demoness of Alternia, the Handmaid to Lord English, looks down upon you, finally uttering, "Hello."

At this point you feel like you should be flipping out in terror, but you feel strangely calm. Well, okay, if she's here then there's not much you can do about anything. You've had a pretty good run, anyway, and if the Demoness needs to come to bring it to an end then you must have done something right. You look up at her, your face undoubtedly showing an expression of horror. She returns your gaze, and gives a small smile, which seems oddly warm and inviting. Then she opens her mouth to speak softly again. "Do not worry. I'm here for pleasure, not business." 

Your mind races trying to figure out what _that_ might mean. Meanwhile, you look up and down the Handmaid's body as she sits there, and you're hit with another strange realization - rather than her traditional green dress, all you can see is gray. By now your eyes have adjusted to the darkness well enough that another glance confirms that she's totally naked. Of course you find yourself staring at her chest, staring at her pert red nipples and marvelling at how perky her large breasts are. Glancing over her whole body, she's even sexier than you could have ever imagined, which was impressive given how you'd usually seen her portrayed. 

At that point, you could swear you hear a slight giggle, but when you look back up at the Handmaid's face she just has the same small smile as before. Her face is motionless for a few more seconds, then she opens her mouth again. "Your fantasies are nice. I want to participate." 

Your fantasies? _Oh god!_ How can she know about _those?_ Of course you've thought about doing all sorts of lewd things with her - you're sure that's quite common given how universally she's portrayed as mysterious, powerful, and extremely attractive. But if she knew all of the fantasies you'd had involving her, what would she even do to you? And... wait, did she say they were _nice_? 

Before you can freak out too much more, your attention is brought back to the Handmaid on your chest, as she lifts her weight up off of you and gets onto her knees. You can't help but look at her crotch, staring at the her bare gray skin of her mons pubis, and then at the reddish nub at the bottom that's tucked away between folds of skin and almost entirely concealed by shadows. Then the Handmaid shuffles herself forward along the bed, and soon enough she's right above your face, and you have a front-row view of her vulva. Her legs are spread wide enough that even in the low light you can see the tantalizing red folds of her labia, you can make out her clit on the front and the entrance to her vagina in the middle, and you could swear the whole thing has a slight sheen of dampness. 

While you're ogling her nook, the Handmaid shifts herself a bit farther forward, then moves her legs, one at a time, to slide her calves under your pillow. You can feel the pillow shift to surround your head a bit more, nestled between her legs. And then, the Handmaid starts to sit herself down, and you can only stare as her crotch moves towards your face. It's still a bit of a shock when you can finally feel her vulva press against your lips and chin, making it obvious you were right about thinking she looked wet. 

The Handmaid shifts around a bit, apparently getting herself situated as she sat on your face. She presses down with some of her weight, leaving you firmly pinned under her but not uncomfortably so. Not really sure what else to do, you open your mouth and tentatively start to lick at the Demoness's genitals. That was certainly not a thing you'd ever expected to actually do, but here you are, your tongue gliding along her labia. She feels warm against your tongue, and her fluids taste surprisingly good. 

She doesn't seem to object to your licking, so you continue. You decide to plant small kisses up and down her vulva, pressing your lips against her and prodding your tongue against the flesh surrounded by them before moving on. First you kiss around the entrance to her slit, tentatively poking your tongue a little bit inside of her. Then you move up higher, kissing the top of the Handmaid's vulva and flicking your tongue against her clit, and you could swear she reacts with a very slight shudder and an almost imperceptible moan. Next, you plant a kiss somewhere a bit lower, in between the locations of the last two. You go to press your tongue against her again, but to your surprise it's met with a spritz of hot liquid. 

_Oh god, is she...?_ The stream against your tongue soon strengthens, and confirms that yes, yes she is. The Demoness of legend, who had just sat her naked crotch down on your face, is now urinating in your mouth. And, well, you can't say you object, really. That sort of thing has certainly been among your fantasies, but not what you were expecting she had been referring to. You slurp down your first mouthful of the flowing liquid, and then your second, sealing your lips around her urethra. You weren't sure if the Handmaid would be upset if you let any of her piss spill out, but you'd certainly be upset with yourself. 

The Handmaid gives a contented sigh, this time very loudly and unmistakably, as she continues to relieve herself. Her stream strengthens until it reached what's hopefully its full intensity, which fortunately is not too difficult for you to slurp down. You're a bit surprised at how inoffensive the flowing liquid is - the warm temperature is a bit strange, and there's a bit of an acrid and salty undertone to the flavor, but it's also somewhat sweet and overall mild-tasting with a sort of berry-like flavor. And maybe it's just because you'd been asleep a while and woken up thirsty, but it even feels a bit refreshing, and not all heavy in your stomach. You wonder if maybe you could ask her about it when she was done - perhaps a perk of being the goddess of death was getting to piss out Mixed Berry Trollerade.

In any case, right now you have a job to focus on. You close your eyes and put your hands on the Handmaid's thighs, pushing your face against her, slurping away as she continues to pee. She seems to appreciate it, resting one hand on top of one of yours, and reaching down to gently slide her other one through your hair. The warm urine keeps flowing, and you occasionally flick your tongue along the Handmaid's vulva and right over her urethra, hoping that felt good to her. She doesn't make any motion to stop you, and in fact after a while she takes one of your hands and reaches it up to her chest. _Score!_

So you continue along, drinking down mouthful after mouthful of Handmaid piss, and enjoying fondling a Handmaid boob. You continue sliding your tongue around the portions of her vulva it can reach, flicking it through her stream and occasionally pressing it over the source, causing her pee to spray all around in your mouth. With your hand you massage your way around her breast, finally settling on rubbing her nipple back and forth between your index finger and thumb. Time goes on - you can't say how much - with you doing the same thing, and eventually you start to wonder how this lady's bladder could possibly be so big. But then she gives another contented sigh, and her flowing stream starts to wane. A few moments later, you've slurped up the last few gushes and dribbles, and have made sure to lick her clean of any remaining drops. 

All of this has left you feeling incredibly aroused, and fortunately enough you have an outlet for your excitement sitting right on your face. As soon as the Handmaid finishes her piss you start to move your lips and tongue across her vulva, licking back and forth and up and down, and sometimes even in and out. Your tongue traces along all of the contours of her labia, circles around her clit, and feels around the entrance of her vagina, while your lips drag along as much surface area as you can make them. Your tongue pushes around through the slick wet fluid coating her vulva, and you swallow what dribbles into your mouth - she's a lot wetter than she was when you first tasted her, and you can taste that it isn't her pee. To be honest, you're kind of flattered that she got so aroused from taking a leak in your mouth.

As you continue your enthusiastic licking, the Handmaid even seems to offer some encouragement. Her hips are rocking back and forth in sync with your tongue's motion, and you could swear she's started to grind down a bit harder on your face. And while she isn't very vocal with her pleasure, you can certainly hear her breathing more heavily, punctuated by sharp gasps - especially when your tongue circles her clit - and the occasional very soft moan. One hand of hers is rubbing gently through your hair as if to pet you in approval, and the other is massaging your hand against her breast.

So you continue to eat the Demoness out, and her reactions seem to suggest you're doing a fine job. She's definitely pressing down harder on your face and grinding against you more purposefully now. You continue your actions with all of the vigor you have, licking patterns against her vulva as forcefully as your tongue will allow, and pinning your upper lip against her clit to rub against it constantly. She gives out a louder and slightly desperate-sounding moan now, and begins to rock her hips back and forth a bit faster - still moving in a fairly deliberate and restrained way, but you can sense that for her that counts as really letting go. You continue what you're doing a bit longer, until she lets out a moan that almost sounds like she's starting to whimper. That's when you decide to slide your tongue up and flick it against her clit directly.

The Handmaid lets out a long, deep, and somewhat loud groan as the clitoral attention is enough to push her over the edge. You slide your tongue down to her slit as she starts to come, poking inside of her vagina and letting gush after gush of her slick fluids roll down it. Meanwhile, you leave your upper lip pressed against her clit, and she eagerly grinds herself against it to keep her orgasm going. You're happy to let her fuck your face and your tongue until she finally finishes. When she does and her motions come to a stop, she lets out a contented-sounding sigh and stays in place for a few moments. You can hear her lightly panting, and you take the time to lick up some stray fluids from around her vulva.

Soon enough, the Handmaid lifts herself off of you silently, and moves back down the bed. She leans forward, bringing her face closer to yours, smiling warmly now. "Thank you, that was good. I will see you again in the future." You barely get a chance to process her words when she leans in to your cheek. Her eyes glow a bit brighter with magical powers, and when she plants a kiss firmly on your cheek you immediately fall back asleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------

The next morning you wake up, feeling kind of tired despite having slept a bit later than you anticipated. You blink your eyes open, squinting at the sun streaming in through the windows, wiping your mouth after a yawn and wondering about the weird taste on your tongue. As you roll over again, vivid memories of an encounter with the Handmaid come back - of you drinking her piss and eating her out. Man, that must have been a really nice dream. 

You yawn again and sit up. The thoughts make you want to masturbate, especially if they're going to just drift away like dreams are wont to do, but first you _really_ have to pee. So you pull yourself up out of bed, stretch out, and wander down the hall to the bathroom. When you get inside, before you make it to the toilet something catches your eye. You look over at the mirror - in your reflection there's a pristine kiss mark on your cheek left in vibrant red lipstick.


End file.
